Crazy
by Mrs Tom Riddle
Summary: King Dean, Prince Sammy and court jester Castiel help Watson when Sherlock Holmes gose missing
1. Chapter 1

crazy part 1

One day, King Dean and his little brother Prince Sammy (who was actually much taller then the king but thats not important) were riding along on their horses, named Impala 63 and Impala 67. Their court jester Castiel was riding in front of them, telling them jokes to keep them entertained on their long journey across the new country of America, and back to their kingdom of Winchestin. Castiel was telling a joke that ended with the phrase, "I learned it from the pizza man."

Suddenly, there was a great flash of light, and a man with blue wings on his back appeared out of nowhere. The King,Prince and jester were instantly on their gaurd, having been trained to fight monsters by the late King John Winchester and his wife Queen Mary (who used to make the best pie in the kingdom but thats not important) "Who are you?" Asked King Dean. The creature spoke.

"Hello. I am John Oberon Watson, King of the Fairies, and I've come a long way to ask your help. My friend Sherlock is a very powerful warlock. We live in London, and we were trying to solve the case of the missing magic wand when he disappeared , and I havent seen him since. A gnome named Ash told me you three could help."

Then King Dean said "what do you think Sammy?" Prince Sammy sighed "It's Sam", he muttered before saying aloud,"I think we should help. What do you think Cas?" "Sure I'm always happy to help" Cas said straitening his trench coat (an odd outfit for a jester but he never left home without it).

"Okay we'll help you", King Dean said. Watson replied "Thank you all!" "Where was the last place you saw him?" Prince Sam asked."Well we were on the case of the missing magic wand and we were at the museum looking for clues when the evil Professer Moiarty, who is Sherlock's arch enemy-" "People don't have arch enemies", King Dean pointed out. "Yeah, but Sherlock dose". Watson said. "Okay, so if we find Moriarty, we find Sherlock," Prince Sam said."Yes" Watson agreed. "Alright then i guess we're off to find the wizard!" Dean exclaimed excitedly. "I can get us there," Cas said, taking off his trench coat to revealthe big black wings hidden underneath it . "Your an angel!" Watson gasped "I thought you were human!" "Yeah thats why i wear the trench coat," "do close your mouth please you are not a codfish", Cas replied, "Right sorry" Castiel reached out to touch them, transporting them all to London England 221B Baker St. Where Sherlock and Watson lived. Everyone was a little dizzy, traveling "Angel Airways" always did that to a person. They all walked in and were suprised to find Sherlock lying on the couch.

"Sherlock how did you escape?!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N part 2 includes harry potter characters "Well Watson after you left to get help something strange happened a man appeared out of know where as if by magic and he started singing I'm sexy and I know it" "What?" "Yes and he certianly wasn't sexy".

"Oh yes Sherlock this is..." "King Dean, Prince Sam and Castiel who pretends to be a court jester but is really the angel of Thursday that was sent to watch over them" Sherlock finished

"how did you know that?" the others asked shocked "well looking at your clothes it's obvious you two are royalty you stand in front of him as if to protect him your too young to be his father so that means you're his older brother" he said to Sam and Dean he turned to the angel "you wear an overcoat that is slightly too large for you meaning your concealing your wings underneath it" "the only royal brothers who have an angel watching over them are the Winchester brothers." "Wow does he do that a lot?" Sam asked Watson "yeah" Watson said.

"So Sherlock how did you escape" "Watson asked getting back to the subject at hand. Well as I said a man appeared out of know where singing I'm sexy and I know it" "what did he look like?" Dean asked "he was very pale and his eyes were glowing red and he didn't seem to have a nose he wore black robes" "he was obviously the dark lord Voldemort" everyone gasped for they had all herd of Voldemort's evil deeds "then a time portal opened and a younger version of Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he was called stepped out of it and they started fighting shooting spells at each other left and right Moriarty disappeared in all the madness. Tom Riddle defeated Voldemort freed me and left so I came back here then you all showed up" "why would tom riddle just let you go?" "I think he must have found out what a monster he's become and decided to fix his future" "he probably assumed I was one of Voldemorts victims" "Huh well thats stange" Sam said "Yes it certainly was oh and Watson Ive learded the whereabouts of the elder wand" "oh where is it?" "after tracing it through history I've found that the last owner of the wand was Albus Dumbledore" So his wand should be in his office"

"Great ill tell harry potter the good news in the morning " The Harry Potter" Sam asked yes "hes he hired us to find the wand". "What did he need it for? Castiel asked "he would have used it to defeat Voldemort once and for all but Tom Riddle seems to have taken care of that". "Alright then it was good to meet you two but since your ok" he said pointing to Sherlock "we should get back to our journey home cas can you take us back too the horses"

"Yes thank you for coming" "no problem" Dean replied Castiel took off his trench coat spread his wings and grabed sam and dean by the shoulers and they flew away

A/N be sure to look for part three to be published soon :)


End file.
